


I don't even know - Telekintic Vampire with ESP?

by JiniZ



Series: 15 Year Old Me Was An Idiot [1]
Category: Boston Celtics - Fandom
Genre: ESP, F/M, No Smut, Telekinesis, mentions of past relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiniZ/pseuds/JiniZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay. Here's the thing. This is word for word, spelling/punctuation errors and all. One of my first fanfic attempts when I was 15. </p>
<p>Lemmie explain to you a thing first. Everything I wrote was in first person. The name of the character and which actress that character looked like is at the top. I was nothing if not creative.  You’ll also see that I pretty much wrote only dialogue, and it’s hard to follow.</p>
<p>Mentions of “listening to it” means Bill Cosby records from the 60’s. </p>
<p>P.D.E. = Pretty damn excellent</p>
<p>N.I.P. - No one in particular</p>
<p>I stopped just before the sex scene because at 15, I  had no clue. </p>
<p>So come and laugh with me! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't even know - Telekintic Vampire with ESP?

Fandom: Boston Celtics, 1985

Name: Marq Kyle (Stacy Edwards)

Age: 22

“Is Kevin here,” I asked the guard.

“McHale? Yeah. He’s in there.”

I started to go in, but he stopped me. “What are you doing?”

“Goin’ to see Blackie.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Yes I am. I’m his sister.” We argued for a few minutes when I finally said, “Look, just ask Kevin to give you a question that only I would know. What would it hurt?”

He hesitated and went in. When he came out, he said, “What does the date October 16, 1981 mean to you?”

I smiled. “He would have to ask me that one. That’s the day he found me losing my virginity in his room. He’s never let me forget it.”

The guard smiled and opened the door for me. I found my way down to the parquet floor through the maze of chairs. I searched for a #32 jersey, but only found #’s 31, 20, & 43\. The three new recruits replacing the injured, Billy & Scotty and David who was waived. I yelled, “Anybody seen Kevin?”

The three turned in shock. “Who’re you,” Darren Daye (20) asked.

“Bond. James Bond.” I stepped out onto the floor and said “Marq Kyle McHale. Kevin’s little sister by 7 years and ten months exactly.”

“Oh, so you’re the MKM in his locker,” Fred Roberts (31) asked.

“You’re even prettier in person,” Connor Henry said as he took my hand and kissed it.

“Goes double for me,” I said looking into his eyes.

We stared at each other for a moment when I heard “Hey! Is that MY Marquie?” I looked and saw none other than Big Bill coming onto the floor.

“Hillbilly Walton!” I sadi.

He gave me a big hug and kissed me. “Oh, god. It must be over a year since I’ve seen you,” he said. “You got your hair back!” He ran a big hand through it.

“Yeah, it took a while, but I got it back.”

Bill shouted in the direction of the lockerroom. “Kevin! You got a visitor!”

I wasn’t prepared for who came up behind me. Greg. He picked me up like a groom carrying a bride over the threshold. “Greg! How are you?” I hugged him really hard and kissed him. “ How’s the marriage?”

“What marriage? Haven’t you heard? I got divorced last month. That’s why I’m here.”

“To pick up one of the single guys on the team,” Bill said.

I glanced at him, and Greg put me on a chair so I’d be more their height. “Nah. Would I do that?”

“Yes,” they both said at the same time.

“You’re right.” I took a glance at the three I’d just met. They had looks of bewilderment on their faces.

Greg saw that and said, “Have you met the three newest guys?”

“Oh, yeah,” I said. “First thing I did.”

I was standing in front of Bill when Kevin came out, so he didn’t see me. “What visitor, Billy Boy?”

“This one,” Bill said as he picked me up.

“Marq!” Bill put me down and I hugged Kevin. “I thought you were in LA with Robert.”

“Officially divorced as of last month.”

“On the prowl, huh?”

“Yep.”

He became a nut. He looked at 31, 20, & 42 and said in mock seriousness, “Boy, you guys are in trouble.”

I added, “Because I can eat a MESS of ice cream!” from Bill Cosby.

He laughed and said “You still listen to that?”

“All nine of them. How are Laurie and the kids?”

“Great. What about yours?”

“My what?”

“Kids!”

“I don’t have any kids.”

“Don’t lie.”

“Lie what?”

“Your kids.”

“Names please.”

“Dweezil and Jessy.”

“They’re cats you idiot.”

“You call ‘em ‘my babies.’”

“Wul – “

“Stop that. You’ll hurt yourself.”

I laughed. “Wait. Did you really know I was coming, or was this a surprise?”

“I didn’t know you were here till I walked in.”

“Then how’d the guard know about October 16, 1981?”

“Maybe he was psychic,” Darren said.

“Ah, fuck it.”

“Such language from such a feminine person,” Fred said.

I gave him my classic “get serious” glance and said, “Are you kidding?”

Kevin puts his hands on my shoulders and said, “Fred, Farren, Conner – my litter sister here is 99% bitch, 1% lady. You’ll learn that after a while.

Conner thought “I’d like to see that woman in a bikini.”

I picked up the thought, and I pulled his shorts down.

“Marq!” Greg scolded. “Cut that out!”

“Sorry. I didn’t like what he said.”

Conner pulled up his shorts and said, “I didn’t say anything!”

“Ah, but you thought it!” Bill said.

“Um…how’d his shorts come down all by themselves?” Darren asked.

I was just about to answer when Jerry came up and answered for me, “1) she’s got ESP, and 2) she’s telekinetic.”

“Jerry!”

“Marquie!” We hugged each other. “Long time, no fuck,” he said.

“I know. God, we’ll have to get together soon.”

“Wait,” Conner said. “She’s got ESP and telekinesis?”

“That’s right….Mel,” Kevin said.

“I see you still listen to em too,” I said.

“Wait till you see what she can do,” Jerry added.

“Yeah, move something,” Bill demanded.

“I’ll move your ass, Hillbilly.”

“Go ahead. Make my day.”

“Put your hands on Greg’s and Kevin’s shoulders. We don’t want you to lose your balance.” He did as he was told and I began to lift him a few inches off the ground. I let him drop easily. “Now burn his ass, Kevin,” I said. “We gotta increase his speed somehow.”

Hillbilly stared at me and was about to say something when he said, “Ow! Shit! Kevin! Stop it!” He grabbed his ass with his hand.

“Now I’m thoroughly lost,” Darren said.

"Kevin’s pyrokinetic,” I said. To prove it, I held up a picture of Kareem Abdul which’d been in the paper. Kevin stared at it with cold eyes, and that fucker went up in flames. I dropped it immediately.

“Jesus H. Christ on a popsicle stick!” Fred shouted.

If she’s really got ESP, Conner thought, I wonder if she’d go out to dinner with me to Cheers Friday night.

I turned to him and said, “You got a date.”

Jerry looked at his watch and said “Not bad, Marq! 15 minutes and you already got one of us to go out with you.”

“And a new recruit at that,” Kevin said leaning on him.

“Havent lost the touch during your marriage,” Bill said.

“I know any of you guy’d take me out cos I’m such a great person, but –“

“No, we take you out because you’re easy!” A voice said from behind me. I didn’t bother to turn around to know who it was.

“It’s the Hick from French Lick!” I yelled.

“You got it, Bub!” We hugged each other long and hard. He kissed me and said “Glad to know you’re free. Now maybe we can pickup where we left off a year and a half ago.”

“Larry, Larry, Larry, Larry, Larry, won’t you ever learn? We’d kill each other. That’s why I went off with Robert.” I knew he’d bring this up, and I didn’t really want to get into it.

“And look what it got you. Divorced.”

“Larry, I really don’t wanna start this up again, so can we just drop it?”

“For now,” he said.

“No, forever.”

You know you can’t win, Marq. I picked up this voice in the back of my mind.

“Big Rick!” I said as I turned to face him. I thought at him Nobody ever wins against the Bird Man.

“Too true. Too true,” he said. He thought, I heard del locker room that you’ve already gotten a date with Conner.

“Yeah. I did,” I said. “What do you think?”

“I can’t rightly say, If I remember correctly, you were into –“ He thought this part S&M, and you were living like you belonged in the land of Sodom.

“Yeah? So?”

I believe he’s Catholic, he thought.

“I’m Catholic, too. I just like to spice up my life.”

“I don’t think he’s into that,” Rick said.

“Don’t think who’s into what?” Kevin asked.

“Really,” Jerry added. “I can’t stand it when you two talk in fragments like that. Makes me think you’re talking about me.”

“They probably are, “Conner said for the first time in five minutes.

“Actually, Conner, we were thinking about you,” Rick said.

“Yeah, I’m Catholic. So?”

“We wre just discussing the kind of ‘tricks’ you guys are into.”

“What sort of tricks?”

I see what you mean, I thought. Rick laughed.

“Wait a minute,” Fred interjected. “You mean Rick’s got ESP, too?”

“Yeah,” he said.

“How’d you all get your powers?”

Kevin explained our story. “Our parents – mine and Marq’s were part of a drug testing experiment in the 60’s. Our dad can make you do whatever he wants, just by thinking about it. Mom’s just got ESP. The drugs screwed up their bodies, and when we were bourne, we got these powers. I discovered mine when I was 8. It was cold outside and I was waiting for my buy. I saw a piece of wood and wished it could be lit so I’d be warm, and it worked.”

“I noticed the telekinesis and ESP at the same time, really,” I said. “I remember playing those games with my friends where I had to guess which hand something was in or pick a number from 1 to 100; I always got it right. The telekinesis I discovered about a month later, on my 9th birthday; I wanted a fork to eat my cake with, but I couldn’t reach it, so I said to myself, ‘Come here, fork,’ and it did.”

“My story isn’t as easy as that,” Rick said. “I was in my junior year of high school and I was playing bench warmer for Varsity. I got a chance to play, and on the other team’s fast break – well, I was running to the other end of the court when the ball hit me smack in the back of the head. I hit the floor and split my head open. I was taken to the hospital and got 13 stitches right here.” He pointed to the scar just below the beginning of his hair line. “I was unconcious for a while, and when I woke up, I said to the coach, who was there, that that’d be the only game we’d lose that year and that we’d play the state champs in the conference champs and that we’d get the win by a last second depsaration shot by the guy you’d least expect to get it from. Coach looked at me like I was nut, but It was all true.”

Just then, K.C. showed up. “Allright! Socializing’s over! Get to work!”

“But Coach – “ Kevin started to say.

“But Coach nothing. Let’s see some hustle!” As the group fanned out, K.C. saw me. “Marq!”

“Hey, K.C. How ya doin’?”

“P.D.E. And you?”

“Likewize. How’s Ellen and Christopher?”

“Great. How’d ya like to suit up and join in on practice?”

“Sounds great but…”

“But nothing!” Jerry said. “Come on. I’ll get you your old uniform”

 

“So what’s with you and Conner,” Jerry asked as he opened the equipment cage.

“Nothing.”

“But you said you had a date.”

“Don’t know, actually. He thought it and I picked it up.”

“Not to mention him.”

“Jerry! Unfair! Foul.”

“No. All’s fair in love and basketball. You picked him up, just like you did every other single guy on the team.”

“Tweet! Technical! Only Larry!”

“But you slept with – “ he counted off on his fingers – “Rick, Danny, Greg, Bill, Scott, and D.J. besides.”

“I believe you forgot to include yourself on that list, dear. You were ready, willing and able at a time if I remember.”

He smiled. “Yeah, yeah. I know, I know. I’m just joshin’ with ya.” He hugged me. “I just care about you. I don’t wanna see you get hurt.”

“Me? Hurt? I’m indestructable.”

“I know. Here’s your uniform. Hurry up and join us.”

“Okay, Dad.”

 

I put on my uniform that consisted of a pair of grey shorts, and a marron Bonackers “The pride is back” football ½ shirt with the #68 on it. I pulled up the tubesox and put on my bright blue Weapons (sure they clashed, but who gave a fuck), and went out to the court. The guys were stretching out, so I decided to join them. I sat on the floor next to Conner. “Hi,” I said in a cheery voice.

“Hi. Um..do you do this often?”

“What?”

“Practice with us.”

“Yeah, I guess you could say that. I used to anyway. Before I got married.”

“Oh. Okay….So, ESP, huh?”

“Yep.”

“What am I thinking?”

“You’re thinking about how you’d like to get me in bed with you.”

“Very good,” he said as he blushed slightly.

“Hey! No chatter over there!” Larry yelled.

“He’s a pussycat,” I said. “He just doesn’t want anyone to know it.”

“Maybe to you he is, but he ain’t to me.”

“That’s cos you’re new. Wait a little while. He’ll ease up. You’ll see.”

 

We played some major basketball. (Me, Kevin, Conner, Greg, and Jerry on one team and Fred, Darren, Larry, Rick and Bill on the other.) Because of my height, the guys had some trouble guarding me. 5’4” against an average difference of 1’6”? After 20 minutes, Kevin goes “Marq! Where’s the dunk?”

“Give me some slack will ya? I haven’t done this in a year.”

“She dunks,” Darren asked?

“Yeah! Like Spudd Webb,”Greg pitched in.

“Really?” Fred asked.

“Really!” Jerry said as he leaned on me.

“Not exactly like Spudd,” I added.

“Close enough,” Rick said.

“Come on, dear,” Bill Said. “You’re in demand.”

“I’m in demand all the time, Hillbilly.”

“So are ya gona do it or not?” K.C. asked.

“Right here? In front of all these guys?” I asked.

“Yep.”

“Sigh. All right. Here goes.” I proceeded to take my ½ shirt off.

“Not your old stripper act!” Kevin said. “Your dunk!”

“Oh! Do that! Be more specific next time!” I stood at ½ court and bounced the ball so it hit at the top of the key. It flew back up again and I cought it, took my legal 2 steps, and stuffed it into the hoop. I landed on the ground a second after the ball becos I held on to the rim for a sec.

“Not bad for a short, female honkey,” I asked N.I.P. one lone soul clapped for my move. I looked to see who it was. Conner Henry. I blushed profusely. I must have looked like my shirt.

Kevin decided to have some fun with it. “Is that a blush I see coming on? Or is that just flushed cheeks from playing basketball?”

“Both,” I snapped at him.

“Touchey, touchey!”

I smiled. “Not touchey. Just deprived of my cocaine on my cornflakes this morning.”

“Oh.” Bill said knowingly. “That explains it. That enough to make anybody touchey.”

What have I gotten myself into? Conner thought.

“A fine mess,” I said.

“Oh it’s more than that,” Rick said. Evidently he’d picked up on it too.“Don’t lie to the man. Conner, I’d like you to meet the only known vampire in the Boston area.”

Don’t tell him that,I thought.

He said alloud, “And why not?”

I thought, Because it ain’t true.

“It is so,” he said alloud. “I sat there and watched you drink that guys blood out.”

But it tasted so good, I thought.

“Maybe so, but he deserves to know about your ways,” he said. He thought He thinks I’m only kidding. I just wish I was.

I thought, Is it my fault that I was bitten by one?

“You didn’t have to let him,” Rick said.

“How the hell was I supposed to know he was a vampire?”

“You do have ESP.”

“I don’t usually using it when I’m screwing.” (We were thinking this entire conversation.)

The group was going crazy wondering what was being said.

“Why not,” he said. “I did when we did.”

“And what precisely was I thinking?”

“You don’t remember?”

I thought, Of course I do. Just don’t say anything.

“All right. Just becareful with yourself. I loves ya, and I don’t wanna see you get hurt.”

“Woah,” Jerry said. “Déjà vu.”

“Really,” I said.

“All right. Back to practice,” K.C. said.

 

“Shower!” I yelled. I ran into the lockerroom, turned on the shower and stood under it. I didn’t even bother to take my clothes off. I pulled the curtain on the shower that was built especially for me. I peeled my clothes off, and stood under the water for about ten minutes. I turned it off when I figured that nobody else was there. I put the fluffy towel around my body, tied it up, pulled back the curtain and took two steps out when I ran into Conner. “You’re her?” I asked stupidly.

“I’m here. I’m just trying to figure out this vampire stuff.”

“What about it?”

“Why’d Rick say that?

“Just to be stupid. Why?”

“Well, I believe in vampires.”

“You what?”

“I believe in vampires.”

“Do you really, or are you just shitting me?”

“I really believe.”

“Ever met one?”

“No.”

“Then how do you know they exist?”

“I don’t. But if I ever met one, I’d believe.”

“How would you know if you met one?”

“I guess I wouldn’t know unless he took some blood.”

“Or she,” I said. I moved closer to him and pulled him down so I could give him a hickey. But instead, I sunk my fangs into his neck and proceeded to drink a pint of his blood: AB-. After I had a pint, I heald the wound with my tongue so it was only two little red sores left. I looke dup at him and smiled. My lips still had traces of his blood on them. I likced them off.

Conner touched his neck, and felt the sores. “You really are a vampire!”

“Yes.”

“How old are you?”

“22.”

“Really?

“Really. I was taken when I was 16. Lemmie explain – “

“No need to,” he said cutting me off. “A vampire needs virgin blood to remain young looking.”

“Right. We can drink blood at will, yut to maintain that youthful aura it must be virgin blood.”

“So you lost your virginity to a vampire.” It was more a statement than a question.

“Yeah. I hope you don’t mind about your blood.”

“I can survive without a pint. I’m not enemic or anything.”

I looked him up and down. He was only wearing his shorts. What a body, I thought. He leaned down to kiss me. It was soft and sensual. He had me on the floor of the locker room.

END


End file.
